Birds of a Feather
by Lady S. Quattro
Summary: When an old lady falls victim to a gang of blaggers Gene is none to happy. With a brand new D.C on the team they're all set to take on this new menace head on. When D.C Kite begins fluttering her lashes Gene has to decide, Drake or Kite? Possible GALEX
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production.**

_**Hiya all, little old me again. I actually started writing this one before Hunt: The Fox, all those months ago, but on reading back the bit i had written i didn't like it. On a second read, it grew on me, so i've decided to continue with it! Hope you like it! Emzi.x is a legend.**_

* * *

Gene Hunt was fed up. He sat at his desk staring restlessly towards Alex. He honestly believed they were beginning to get somewhere, despite the fact that smarmy git Evan was still waltzing about. He liked to tell himself he didn't like Evan because he worked for Caroline Price, because he was high and mighty, sickeningly charming. It had nothing to do with the change in his D.I whenever Evan was around. Nothing at all.

Alex got to her feet. Gene leapt up and raced to his office door.

"Where yer goin' Bolls?"

Alex stopped at the door and walked back to him.

She smiled.

_She's hiding something_, Gene thought to himself. He fancied himself as a bit of a 'psychiatrist' these days.

"Following up on a lead."

"Oh? What lead's that then?"

Alex's gaze dropped to her feet. She opened and closed her mouth before smiling at him once more.

"Chapman was elusive in the interview. He didn't maintain eye contact for long and he kept looking at the door. He felt trapped, I thought maybe he knew more than what he was telling us, so I took the liberty of checking his file."

Alex went back over to her desk and picked up a file. She leafed through it until she found what she was looking for. She turned back to Gene and handed him the sheet of paper.

Gene sighed.

"Why bother 'aving a D.I if I still 'ave to read everything?"

Alex gave him a look and walked out of the door. Gene glanced down at the sheet.

_Steve Chapman, 36._

_History in armed robbery._ Nothing Gene didn't already know.

"Ah, now that's interesting."

_Known associates: Mark Barnes._

Gene went over the case his mind. Bank blag a week ago. Steve Chapman attacked a plod an hour before the robbery. Gene would put money on the fact that he got himself nicked as an alibi. Which means he knew about the robbery? Barnes on the other hand was definitely the kind of scum capable of last weeks blag. Some old dear shot in the side of the face. She'd live, but her face would never be the same again.

Gene frowned. If the lead was sound, why was Drake so awkward? And then it dawned on him.

"Shit! Drake!"

Gene sprinted through the station and raced down the steps just in time to see his beloved Quattro speeding off round the corner. The cheeky tart even had the nerve to wave.

* * *

Gene walked to Luigi's in a grump. Alex was still AWOL with his car. Right on cue, he heard a beep behind him and turned to see Alex pull up beside him and get out.

"Yer better 'ave somethin' good Drake!"

He could tell from her smug grin that she did.

"Better than good. Mark Barnes was seen in the Watling Road area 3 hours before the robbery."

"So?"

"He wasn't alone. He was talking to another man, 5'11, mid thirties, short dark hair with a blonde stripe-"

"That's Chapman."

Alex smiled in satisfaction.

With his customary pout back in place, Gene held out his hand.

"Keys"

Alex smirked and dropped the keys into the centre of his hand before changing the subject.

"Lunch?"

Gene raised his eyebrows.

"First 'alf sensible thing yer've said all day."

Chris and Shaz grinned stupidly at Alex when they reached Luigi's. It looked like no one had failed to notice that the Quattro had been missing. Gene glared at the pair, who quickly turned away.

"Bonas Aires Signor Hunt."

"Evenin' Luigi, bottle of -" Alex interrupts

"Your lovely house wine please."

Luigi smiled like a man blessed and hurried off to fetch the wine. Gene rounded on Alex.

"'Ow many times do I 'ave to tell yer? Nobody drives my bloody car!"

"Oh come on Gene, you have to learn to share your toys."

Oh how he hated her, and yet…

"I'll share mine if yer share yours?"

Alex rolled her eyes and said nothing. Instead, she sipped on the glass of wine Gene had just poured her, trying to gain composure. After a moment, she continued.

"What are we going to do about this case then?"

Gene didn't even attempt to hide the predatory smile from his eyes._ A change of subject? Someone's uncomfortable_, he thought

"Well, we drag Chapman in n' put the squeeze on 'im. Case closed by teatime tomorrow."

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Course it will, anyway we'll 'ave an extra pair of 'ands by then, that new D.C starts tomorrow." Alex nods.

"D.C Kite, well I for one am looking forward to having another woman in the department."

"Oh I knew yer would be Drake, but the rest of us are still learning t' put up with you and Shaz and your 'ormone rampages."

Gene couldn't help his tone becoming soft, and he even tried at a smile to lighten the comment. She rolled her eyes, but to his delight, she smiled too.

By 11 o'clock they had an easy flirtation of sorts; due to alcohol, good company and a little bit of daring. Gene was starting to believe that Alex may feel a little warmer towards him than he dared hope. Alex waggled a finger in his direction.

"Your problem is, you can't relax. You're always looking over your shoulder. You need to loosen up Gene."

Gene noted the slur, but it would be hypocritical to laugh.

"I can relax. If yer want, I can show just 'ow loose I can be."

Alex continued as though he had never said anything.

"Although you could learn to be less loose with your tongue."

This caused Gene to smile.

"I never 'ad you down as the kinky sort Drake."

Alex licked at the corner of her lips while Gene puffed out his chest, satisfied as Luigi bustled over.

"Time'a for bed signor Hunt."

"Alright Luigi, keep your 'air on." Alex drained her glass, as did Gene.

"Well, goodnight Mr Hunt."

Alex tried to get to her feet but stumbled. Luckily, even after alcohol, Gene was quick enough to stand and support her before she damaged herself. Slipping an arm around her waist, he began to walk with Alex beating at his chest.

"I'm okay now."

"Don't be stupid Drake, c'mon."

He guided her upstairs, one gigantic step at a time, unlocked the door for her and set her down on the bed.

"Straight t' sleep then Bolls."

Gene leaned over her to pull the duvet up but stopped dead when he felt her hand on his cheek. His breath caught in his throat as he found himself staring into her eyes.

"You're always there aren't you Gene? I thought it was Evan, but it's not is it? It's you."

She couldn't possibly be saying what he thought she was saying, not Bolls. But there was no mistaking that look in her eyes, pleading with him.

"Stay with me Gene."

He felt his breath come short, bated in his throat. There was certainly no denying that! And when he watched her eyes travel down to his lips and linger there, he was sure he would die of wanting. It took every ounce of concentration not to kiss her. Two things held him back; fear and a strange feeling of chivalry.

He couldn't push her, wouldn't take advantage of a very drunk Bolly. She wouldn't thank him for that. She had to make the first move.

He gulped as he saw her eyes flutter shut, and she started to lean toward him. He let his eyes close and waited. And waited… and waited!

What was taking her so long? He felt his fear grow slightly, had she been leading him on, trying to catch him out? He opened one eye and sighed. She was fast asleep. Flat out, with a slight pout still on her lips. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, covered her with the duvet and closed the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

_**Well there you are, start as you mean to go on i say! Thanks for reading! :D LQx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Characters are property of the BBC and Kudos Production.**

* * *

Gene woke the next morning to an audible gasp. He opened one eye to find Alex standing over him, a look of shock on her face. Gene yawned and reached for his shirt.

"Sleep well Bolls?"

Alex frowned.

"Never mind how I slept, what are you doing here?"

Gene remembered her words, and pouted a little.

"Yer asked me t' stay. Yer weren't up t' much last night. Thought yer felt a bit sick, wanted someone here 'yer know."

He watched Alex' eyes widen with shock for a second and then it was gone, hidden behind the tough woman once more. He wondered how she would have reacted if he told her the whole truth. Alex shook her head, as though trying to clear it.

"Well in that case thank you."

Gene nodded but said nothing for a moment.

"Work t' do Bolly."

The two of them had a quick clean up and headed for the station. Seeing them walk in together, Chris and Ray exchanged a look, which didn't go unnoticed by Gene.

"Right yer bunch of twats, I want Mark Barnes in custody by lunch time, n' the Gene Genie always gets what 'e wants doesn't he?"

Ray looked from Gene to Alex and back again.

"Look's that way."

"What?"

Ray recognised the threatening tone in Gene's voice, and stared at his feet.

"I mean yes Guv."

"Good. Right, Bill n' Ben, you go n' pull Chapman in, n' be quick about it. The new D.C is due anytime. Shaz, you make me a cuppa."

Gene wandered off to his office, pulling a razor and mirror out of his drawer. He went about having the shave that he'd missed this morning. With his face still covered in shaving foam, he saw Alex wander into his office.

"Guv? Don't you think we should pull Barnes in?"

"With what? Like yer said last night no evidence, he thinks we're onto him n' he'll run a mile, we need somethin' that'll stick."

"We've got the witness statement."

"Not enough Bolls."

"Come on Gene, put the squeeze on him."

"I said no. Now if you've quite finished…"

Leaving his sentence hanging, Gene nodded towards the door. Alex sighed and left.

"Bloody women."

Seconds later, Shaz knocked and entered with his tea.

"What is it with you lot eh?"

Shaz looked a confused.

"Guv?"

"Women! What do I 'ave t' do t' get you lot off my back?"

The young WPC looked like she would rather be anywhere else right then, so Gene didn't press her and allowed her to leave the office. Just as he towel dried his face the door knocked again.

"Bloody 'ell! What now?"

Viv poked his head round the door.

"Sorry Guv, D.C Kite's in reception."

"Cheers skip, send 'er up."

Following Viv out of his office, Gene made for Alex's desk.

"Bolls?"

"What?"

Oh he wished she wouldn't use that tone.

"Yer fancy showing D.C Kite the ropes?"

Alex sighed.

"I'm not a babysitter Gene."

Gene scowled.

"No one is asking yer t' be!"

"No? Well I'm sick of babysitting! Chris, Ray, you, thank god at least Shaz can look after herself!"

This earned a small smirk from Shaz.

"I'm perfectly capable of lookin' after myself."

"Yeah? Well you look after Kite then!"

A female voice made them both suddenly turn and calm down a little.

"That would be nice."

Gene looked her up and down and raised an approving eyebrow. 6 inch heeled red boots, tight white jeans and a red top so tight he could have sworn he had a coronary. She drooped her lids and smiled in his direction. All Gene could do was stare, and Kite didn't seem to mind. Alex cleared her throat to cut the atmosphere. Gene glanced at her before clearing his own throat.

"Yer must be Kite. I'm D.C.I Hunt, this is D.I Drake. Yer'll meet the rest of the team later. Now though, Drake will show yer round."

Gene raised an eyebrow at Alex, daring her to refuse. For some reason though, she suddenly seemed happy to comply.

"This way D.C Kite."

"It's Nicky."

Gene couldn't help but watch the two of them.

_Now there go two good looking birds_ he thought.

Kite was a little younger than Alex, but just as confident. Kite had attitude, a working glass girl who'd had to work for what she's got. Gene admired that. Oh, he liked that a lot, but did he prefer an elegant Drake, or a flashy Kite?

* * *

Alex couldn't help herself. She knew she was glaring, but she couldn't seem to stop it. She'd tried taking her mind off things, she'd even engaged Ray in conversation for ten minutes or so but a high feminine laugh kept breaking through her resolve. Ray wasn't really in the mood either, they'd lost Chapman and now some _other_ bird was getting more time with the guv. Alex felt for him.

She felt her head swing round again and watched as Gene filled Kite's glass. Alex knew the glare was back in place. She didn't know who she was most angry at; Gene for being so…so stupid, or Kite for breaking ranks.

Why was she surprised? She knew as well as anyone else that Gene always got his way. And if Alex was any judge, she guessed Gene would be having his way with _Nicky_ in a few short hours. What business was it of hers anyway? Gene was nothing to her except her boss after all.

With a nod, Alex resolved herself to be perfectly indifferent. To ignore the pair of them _and_ their antics, and be completely professional at all times. If no one respected her for it, she could at least have self respect, and at least no one could go on about _her_ love life for a change. Gene would be firmly in the spotlight with Kite and that suited Alex just fine. Really, it did.

With a sigh, Alex got to her feet. Feeling there was no time like the present, she gave a half wave to Shaz and started for the stairs. She heard Gene's call over the din.

"Oi Drake, yer missin' all the fun over 'ere!"

Setting her face to indifferent, Alex continued to the stairs without a backwards glance.

* * *

Gene walked over to the Quattro, a slight smile on his lips. Tonight had gone pretty well. The boys all liked Kite and her ways. He had caught Shaz giving her a sort of hateful look earlier, but Gene put that down to the stupid grin on Chris' face every time she spoke to him. Alex hadn't exactly been her usual self this evening either. She'd sat at the bar on her own all night, throwing scowls his way.

Gene sighed audibly, shaking his head as he fished the car keys from his coat pocket.

"Bloody Women."

Gene had treated Kite no different than he treated Alex. There was no clear preference. What on earth could she have been so angry about?

As Gene slipped into the car, his head swam a little with the heavy smells of perfume. He could smell Alex's feminine musky scent, mixed with the sensual smell of his new DC. Gene sat there for a few minutes, trying to determine which scent he preferred, but his nose betrayed him and soon he could no longer smell anything, leaving Gene to his other senses.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two, i hope you liked it! I'll update again ASAP. Thanks for reading :D LQx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production.**

_**Hi guys, sorry it's taken me so long to get this one up! Here's hoping you like it :D

* * *

**_

Alex felt good as she walked to work the next morning. Having gone to sleep with less alcohol than usual in her body, the hangover she had grown used to was absent. She smiled to herself as she walked through the park, the dew hanging on to the grass glinting in the low morning sun. It occurred to Alex that she'd only really appreciated the natural beauty around her once before; when she was pregnant with Molly.

She felt her happiness beginning to ebb away and shook her head. Today she would be happy no matter what the cost. The birds' morning song from the trees helped bring her spirits back up as she was leaving the park, and crossing the road she glanced up at the station to see Gene silhouetted against his window, head bent over his desk.

Alex hadn't realised she'd stopped walking until he turned and looked down to the pavement, straight into her eyes. Dropping her own head, she made for the entrance fully aware of his eyes following her progress. What she wasn't aware of was a second set of eyes, until she reached the steps and walked right into him, falling on the pavement in a crumpled heap.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was miles away."

The handsome stranger smiled and held out a hand to her, lifting her to her feet. He inclined his head a little, his smile never wavering.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry Mrs…?"

"Alex. Alex Drake."

His grin widened slightly.

"Well, I hope I bump into you again some day Mrs Alex. Another day when you're miles away?"

Alex chuckled as the retreating stranger smiled over his shoulder at her, before turning the corner out of her sight. Before she could stop herself, her head snapped up to the window to see if Gene was still watching, but he was no longer there.

Shrugging and telling herself she didn't care, Alex took the last few steps quickly and opened the door, walking straight into Gene and falling back on her behind.

"Clumsy tart. Chris!"

Chris stumbled forward to help Alex to her feet but she pushed him away, frowning at Gene. Okay, yes he did look every inch the man standing there surrounded by his team. Ray on his right, pride on his face, Chris next to Ray looking a little bemused and on his left in Alex's usual spot stood Nicky, gazing at Gene as though he were the last man in the world.

Looks though, meant nothing. When that stranger had knocked her to the pavement he had set her back on her feet with a smile. Gene, on the other hand, got one of his lackeys to do it. Alex pushed herself to her feet, scowling at Gene. So much for a nice happy day.

"What a _gentleman_, making a subordinate do it for you."

"The joys of bein' a copper love. I've already got one body on my 'ands!"

"What?"

"In the car Drake, c'mon chop, chop!"

Alex's mood was lifted once more when Ray clambered in the back and Nicky stood back on the pavement, evidently eager for the front seat. Chris, having seen her make no move, grew impatient.

"Yer'll 'ave t' get in next love, yer the smallest."

Nicky had frowned, but knowing she had lost had climbed in without another word. Alex inwardly smiled as she sat proudly next to Gene.

"Got a call from some bloke about twenty minutes ago, said 'e was watchin' us. Came from the phone box by the station."

"That's why you were looking out of the window? _Ten_ minutes later? Did you think he'd hang around to get picked up?"

"'E might 'ave done, sounded a right cocky twat. Anyway, I didn't see anyone and then Viv came in n' said they'd found a body."

"You think the two are connected?"

Gene shrugged.

"Might be."

"You've got no evidence to back that up Gene."

"Well that's what we're goin' t' the scene for isn't it?"

Gene gave a pouting nod, a signal that told Alex there'd be no point arguing this. She'd just have to do the best investigation she could and hope he was wrong.

In truth, Alex didn't know why she felt the need to argue with him over every point, but it was what she had done from the start. It was familiar, the only familiar thing she had in this godforsaken place.

The five of them stepped out of the car on a piece of wasteland by the river. Plod stood around the body, which was covered with a sheet, and the team headed towards them.

Alex bent and lifted the sheet, meeting the cold dead eyes of the man that stared, unseeing, up at her. She turned her head to look at Gene, he frowned.

"Steve Chapman."

* * *

Alex rolled her eyes, having had to listen to Gene all the way back to the station.

"Well there goes our bloody lead!"

Gene walked towards his office, turning back to Alex.

"Right, we'll do this your way. We'll pull Barnes in."

Alex leant back on her desk, frowning slightly.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"What? _You_ said-"

"I know. Barnes really is the best lead we've got now-"

"'N' yer want t' let 'im wander round free as a bird?"

"All of our evidence is circumstantial at best! We've got nothing on him! You know that!"

Gene huffed, pacing a little before turning back to Alex.

"Well what d'yer suggest then Miss Marple?"

"Look at his records Gene. If he was good at this he wouldn't have been caught as many times as he has. Left to his own devices, he'll walk himself into a cell. We just need to be watching when he slips up."

"Yer talkin' about surveillance?"

"Yeah. We'll keep an eye on him."

"I dunno."

"Why not? What have we got to lose?"

Gene frowned, thinking to himself. Ray and Nicky wandered back in, giving Gene the chance to catch up on the case of the stolen bicycles. Alex sighed and seated herself at her desk. Why did he never listen?

"Drake! A word."

Alex followed Gene into his office and he shut the door. Alex raised her eyebrows at him and he pouted.

"We'll 'ave t' come up with a rota."

* * *

Gene and Ray had gone off at eight without a word. Alex wandered over to Luigi's with the others, pulling Chris and Nicky aside.

"Right, I don't want anyone getting pissed tonight."

Chris instantly looked glum.

"We've got a bit of work to do later."

Chris and Nicky didn't look best pleased, but they stuck to Luigi's fizzy water all the same. Alex herself sat at the bar with a lime juice, musing at how efficient Gene was.

They'd sat down in his office to come up with the rota. It was Gene who had suggested the overlapping shifts. The first pair would go off to do the first shift, but instead of doing a straight four hours together one of the pair would be replaced after two hours.

When another two hours had passed, the person remaining from the first pair would also be replaced, meaning there was always one person more awake than the other.

They were still four hour shifts but Alex had to admit she'd liked his way of thinking. There was far less chance of the pair on duty falling asleep. At ten to ten Alex called Chris over.

"Ma'am?"

"Okay Chris take the car and get yourself over to 131 Albion Avenue, the Guv will brief you in full when you get there."

Chris looked a little confused, but did as he was told all the same. Within five minutes Gene wandered in and came to stand next to Alex. He ordered a pint and received a scolding look from Alex.

"Look Bolls, if yer think I'm standin' 'ere all night without a drink yer've got another thing comin'."

Nicky appeared at Genes other side.

"Why on earth would you want to keep drink from him? He's worked hard today."

Nicky gave him a sultry smile and laid a hand on his forearm. Alex didn't like to use the word hate…perhaps loathing?

Her loathing was short lived as, to her delight, Gene cleared his throat and dropped his arm.

"We've got business t' discuss Kite, if yer wouldn't mind."

Gene motioned to the corner and Alex followed trying hard not to giggle. Maybe she was still his golden girl?

* * *

_**There you are! I'll try to be quicker with the next update, i'll feel bad otherwise :D Thanks for reading, LQx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production.**

_**Sorry it's been a while guys! Stupid reality getting in the way again! Anyway, hope you like it!**_

* * *

At twelve o'clock sharp Alex got out of the car and knocked the door quietly. Chris, who had been waiting on the other side of the door, opened it immediately. Alex stepped inside and spoke in hushed tones.

"Anything happened Chris?"

"He put the cat out about twenty minutes ago ma'am, put the milk bottles out an' all"

"Anything significant Chris?"

"Not really."

"Right, well you get off then."

Alex let him out and climbed the stairs. It was going to be a long night. She pushed back the door of the back bedroom, trying to locate the furniture in the dark. Kite cleared her throat.

"Down here. By the window."

Alex let her eyes adjust before making her way to the window, picking up the binoculars and looking out to the house opposite. Barnes sat watching the TV from his arm chair.

"Well aren't you the lucky one ma'am? Shacked up in here with Gene later, all alone. I suppose you did the rota?"

Alex lowered the binoculars, raising an eyebrow at Nicky.

"What are you suggesting Kite?"

Nicky shrugged and pouted a little.

"Well you know. I don't blame you though. I'd have done the same thing in your position. Big strong man like that. He's a man's man _and_ a ladies man. If I had my way-"

"Can we concentrate on the job at hand by any chance?"

Oh yes, it was going to be a _very_ long night indeed. By one o'clock Alex was seriously contemplating turning her weapon on Nicky, but a sound from the pavement below caught Alex's attention. She hushed Nicky with a hand, raising the camera to take photos.

A hooded man made his way along the pavement below, coming to a stop at Barnes' door. Alex snapped away while they tried to hear what the two men were whispering about. Nicky was actually holding her breath. Alex smiled to herself as her subconscious wished she'd do it more often…perhaps permanently.

The discussion on the pavement seemed to be getting a little heated, the hooded man pushing Barnes in the chest and waving his finger in his face. Barnes backed off, nodding before the hooded man backed away and walked off. Nicky sighed.

"Did you get a look at his face?"

"No. The cap and hoody combination will be used in crime for years to come, believe me."

Nicky nodded and sat back against the wall, writing in her notepad. Maybe she wasn't such a bad copper after all?

* * *

Alex sat alone staring out at the house opposite. There had been no activity since 1am besides Barnes switching off the lights and heading up to bed half an hour ago.

Kite had gone downstairs to boil the kettle and fill the coffee flask. Gene would be here any moment to take over. Kite would wait downstairs to let Gene in quickly and quietly, update him and then leave.

That was it.

So why was Alex imagining all sorts of things? She closed her eyes trying to push the images away. Instead they became more vivid and danced in front of her eyes.

Nicky would smile and tilt her face up to his. Gene would let her whisper sweet nothings into his ear while he pulled her closer, pressing her against his body and yanking up her tiny skirt.

Nicky would tangle her fingers through his hair, messing it up and moaning his name as he began to thrust into her hard and deep. Gene would push into her until she found her release and brought him closer to his own. He would rest his head on her shoulder and release her thigh from where he'd gripped it, trying to catch his breath and he'd whisper…

"Bolls?"

Alex jerked up her head in surprise. Gene was standing in the doorway, flask in hand, giving her a curious look.

"Nice was it?"

Now Alex gave him a curious look. Surely he didn't know…No, of course he didn't. She didn't mean to snap.

"What?"

"Wherever the 'ell yer've been the last ten minutes! When yer should 'ave been watching that maggot across the road!"

"Well I don't think shouting is really going to help our situation Gene."

She held out a hand for the flask, Gene handed it over sulkily, hanging his coat on the curtain rail before sliding down the wall to sit on the other side of the window.

"Kite said yer'd got some photo's."

"Yeah, Barnes had a visitor."

"Recognise 'im?"

"He had his face covered."

"Bugger."

Alex let the silence stretch out for a moment, suddenly all too aware of Kite's words earlier. She certainly was all alone. She hated the fact that some part of her relished in it and made her almost breathless.

"You've got a real fan in Kite you know."

Gene said nothing, letting his head rest on the wall a slight pout on his lips. Alex smiled to herself and went on.

"She kept talking about you. Going on about what a big strong man you are…"

"Well, can't blame 'er poor girl. She's young yer know, she'll learn. Now yer ought t' know better by your age Drake."

Alex laughed, "What?"

"I'll just bet you two had a right cosy chat tonight, getting' t' know each other-"

"She talked of nothing but you."

"Oh aye? 'n' I bet the two of yer at a right _lengthy_ discussion about it."

Gene finally turned his head to look at her and the look in his eyes made Alex catch her breath for a moment. He watched her reaction and narrowed his eyes.

Aware of his all seeing blue stare, Alex felt anxious and innocent, like a rabbit caught in the Quattro's headlights. She flicked out her tongue, moistening her lower lip, not thinking about it until afterwards, until it was too late.

She'd heard Gene's low guttural growl a second before he reached for her, pulling her roughly to him and clamping his lips to hers in a punishing kiss. Alex was overwhelmed as desire flooded her veins and visibly darkened her widened eyes.

She let her eyes flutter shut and responded just as eagerly, teeth clashing as each tried to deepen the kiss further. Alex pulled at his tie, leaving the job half done as he pushed her down, laying her down on the wooden planks.

Gene propped an elbow either side of her and bent his head to kiss her neck, groaning against her skin a second later and crushing her lips with his once more.

When his hand grazed over her breast, Alex arched her back longing for more contact, unintentionally biting down on his lip harder than intended. He sucked in a quick breath, but carried on none the less.

His head was spinning, he was kissing Alex. Well…perhaps that was a tame description…he couldn't stand to break the contact; not even to stop his lip from bleeding. He _had_ to be kissing her. The dull throb in his trousers indicated he needed something else too.

Alex gasped into his mouth when he guided her hand over his erection and turned him on all the more. Never retrieving his tongue from hers he started to hitch up her skirt. Alex knew what he wanted, she wanted it too.

There was no need for words.

Gene started to tug at her silk panties, groaning in pleasure when his fingers came into contact with the material.

**BANG**

The pair sprang apart as another shot rang out, ducking down and staying out of sight of the window. Voices could be heard from below, but above the gunfire Alex couldn't make out the words. She glanced at Gene, noticing the blood smeared about his bottom lip.

Gene couldn't feel it, or Alex's stare. He was too busy trying to make out the words from below. When Alex's boot hit his chest he had to take notice.

"What?"

"You'll have to call for backup Gene!"

Gene sighed. If he called backup their cover was blown. By the way things were right now, he supposed it already was. He pulled his radio from his suit jacket as the glass from the window smashed around them.

"Back up! We need back up to 131 Albion Avenue! Now!"

Alex heard Viv's 'yes guv.' and prayed they would be here soon.

* * *

Alex couldn't help from shivering a little, even if she did have Gene's coat draped over her shoulders. Her fingers grazed over the hole in the right arm and she didn't see Gene come to stand next to her.

"Bastards must 'ave thought one of us were standing near the window."

He let his palm just brush the back of Alex's hand, his finger joining hers to poke the new hole. His finger touched hers a little unnecessarily. He knew it and she did too, which was why she raised her face to look at him.

Surely not? Gene Hunt, being a little…awkward?

"C'mon Boll's, let's get yer 'ome. Not much point doin' this ruddy stake out anymore is there?"

"It's okay, Shaz said she'd run me back. Well, Chris will."

"Oh, right."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, not quite making eye contact. Alex herself opting to stare at Gene's nose. The silence had to be broken, both spoke at once.

"Maybe tomorrow we can-"

"I spose it's-"

Alex met his eyes briefly and smiled a little nervously. Gene cleared his throat.

"I'll take the film if yer want? Lab boys can 'ave it ready fer us in the mornin'."

Alex nodded, winding the film and opening the camera. She tried to smile again as she handed it over. She lost her smile when his slender fingers closed over the film and captured her pinky.

Gene looked down at their hands and pulled his away as quickly as he could without looking like a twat. When he heard that nervous laugh again it was almost his undoing. He couldn't let that happen. He was the Manc Lion.

He told himself he'd raise his head proudly and give her a nice bold look in the eye. What he actually did was raise his _eyes_ slightly while chewing at the skin inside his lip. He took a breath and nodded a few times for no apparent reason.

"Night."

Alex found she couldn't quite smile.

"Night guv."

* * *

_**Well i hope that pleases everyone! A little smut by way of apology, for taking so long to update :p Hope you liked it! LQ x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production!**

_**Well, again i've taken forever and a day! A massive thank you to everyone who has read so far, and reviewers? If i were a few days earlier i'd be saying 'Happy Valentines' to you guys ;) Anyway, here's the next part, hope you like!**_

* * *

Gene wiped the slight sheen of sweat from his forehead. He couldn't stop thinking about it. About _her._

The way her body had moved beneath his, arching to be closer, aching for his touch. He could see her face so vividly, as if she were still lying so close he could be smothered in her scent.

The way her eyes fluttered shut and moved about under the lids, the way they'd opened wide again when he barely touched her breast and the way her mouth moved when she'd let out that perfect moan of desire.

He'd been desperate to be inside her, hardly paying any attention to her body because his need had been too great and he'd feared the time would be too short.

Yet, she hadn't stopped him. She was quite willing to let him take her almost fully clothed and untouched. She must have been desperate for him too.

And he had still run out of time, fate was against him. It was that, that got his goat. He hadn't even got inside her and already he'd turned into a simpering fool. A nervous wreck, reduced to having to touch her hand while she inspected his coat. _Great soft twat._

Well he may have slipped up in that respect but he sure as hell wasn't making a fool out of himself for Alex Drake. He watched as she slipped into the office, putting her jacket over the back of her chair and sitting down quietly. Gene checked his watch.

"There's no fool like an old fool."

With a nod to no one in particular he got to his feet and went to stand in the doorway of his office.

"Late again Drake?"

"Sorry guv, I-"

"I don't wanna 'ear excuses I want my team t' be 'ere when they're sposed t' be, got it?"

Alex nodded and dropped her head.

"Good! Now then," he turned to Nicky, "'ow would yer like t' make yer fantastic leader a cup of tea?"

"Yes guv."

Gene winked, clicking his tongue as he did so.

"There's a good girl."

The phone rang in his office and Gene went to answer it, smiling to himself. That ought to do it. No one could think him the fool now.

"'unt."

"Robbery in progress guv."

"Where?"

Gene listened for a second, thanking Viv and hanging up.

"Kite! The coffee'll 'ave t' wait love. Blag in progress, c'mon yer bunch o'twats! Move it, move it, move it!"

* * *

The team looked on as the body of a young boy was covered and lifted out of sight. Alex could almost have cried herself when she clocked the grieving mother. Gene grabbed Alex's arm.

"Go talk t' 'er."

"Why me? Why don't you talk to her?"

"Needs a woman's touch Drake."

"Well why don't you get the lovely D.C-"

"It needs a mother. Just do it."

Gene watched Alex roll her eyes and walk away, leaving Gene to sigh quietly into the collar of his jacket. Chris bustled over.

"Guv? The Bank manager's over 'ere. Mr. Woodcock."

Gene smirked slightly, before heading over to Ray and the manager with Chris at his heels.

"Yer wanted t' speak t' someone?"

"Yeah…who are you?"

"DCI 'unt. Now then, what 'appened 'ere?"

"We've been robbed."

Gene rolled his eyes in desperation, earning a snigger from Chris.

"Well bloody 'ell! So yer 'ave. Right well thanks fer yer time, I'd say we can wrap this case up boys!"

Ray and Chris laughed loudly while Woodcock looked at his feet, obviously feeling a little stupid. Gene started to walk away but Woodcock called out.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I'm just…well there's nothing quite like having a gun shoved in your face to screw up your day to be frank."

Gene turned back, one brow raised.

"Well?"

"There was three of them, balaclavas and all. One of them stuck a gun in my face, I froze. I thought I was gonna die you know? So he shot the glass out. The loud mouth one came up then, said next time it'd be me. When he reached through the glass for me he cut his hand."

Gene narrowed his eyes.

"Where?"

Woodcock pointed to his shot out service window. Gene nodded.

"What 'appened t' the boy?"

"One the robbers stuck a gun in his mum's face. He was just trying to protect her. He startled them, made them jump and they shot him."

Gene nodded again trying to keep a lid on his anger.

"We're gonna need yer t' come 'n' make a statement at the station."

"Of course. Thank you."

Gene wandered away, meeting Alex near the entrance.

"'ow's the mother?"

"Not great, understandably."

"We've gotta get back t' the station. See if we can work a few things out, talk t' the team."

"Where's Kite?"

"Talkin' t' witnesses."

"Chris and Ray?"

"Waiting fer forensics. We're goin' back t' the station."

Alex climbed into the Quattro, trying to make the right connections in her head. It was going to be tough day for everyone.

* * *

By half eleven, Alex and Gene stood before the team, white board between them. By twelve o'clock, things were looking desperate.

"So we've got nothin'? Nothin' except Barnes."

Alex didn't like the way the team were nodding thoughtfully at Ray's comment. She shook her head.

"Wrong, we've also got the blood found at the scene. Forensics can have that out to us first thing."

"And what if it's 'is blood? Barnes? Then we'll still only 'ave one lead."

"No, if the blood turns out to match Barnes' then we'll have enough to bring him in. That's not a lead, that's cast iron evidence."

Gene pouted.

"So we've just gotta wait fer the blood 'n' we've got 'im?"

"I didn't say that. Let's just wait and see what forensics come up with shall we?"

"Right, until then yer've got plenty of work t' do, get on with it."

As the team bustled to life Gene made to head to his office.

"Gene? I'm going to get off for lunch. I was um, wondering if you-"

"Yer don't 'ave t' ask permission t' go t' lunch Drake, just make sure yer get back 'ere in good time! Kite! 'Ow's about that cuppa? Bring it t' me office, and what about some er, some _buns_ or somethin' t go with it?"

Everybody caught the innuendo, the boys had laughed away as Gene had gone back to his office with a smirk. Alex frowned at his closed door, turning on her heel and heading out of the station.

Alex wandered aimlessly for ten minutes or so, not really aware of everything she passed. All the quaint little shops, the badly dressed teenagers and the protests going on across the road slipped by Alex unseen.

What on earth was wrong with Gene? Last night he'd been hitching up her skirt, eager to have her, and this morning he couldn't stand the sight of her. He'd seemed much keener on flirting with Kite.

Alex wasn't aware she had stopped, too busy thinking about the outrage of it all. Well if he wanted to play it like that, fine! She'd been a little dubious last night, embarrassed that she'd given into him so easily with not one word of resistance.

She'd been worried about what he would think of her. Worried that Gene too would see her in the same light that Ray saw her in. The slag, the posh tart that would openly kiss a stranger in front of her colleagues.

But when he'd touched her finger, made that gentle gesture, Alex had felt her insecurities up and leave her. She couldn't do much then, she was too nervous. As she snuggled up in bed that night she'd decided she would make a real effort in the morning.

She'd made herself late for work by making sure her make up was just perfect, and she walked to work with a smile convincing herself she'd knock him clean out when she walked in. She even decided she'd ask Gene to take lunch with her.

And then as she made her way up the station steps she'd lost a little of that confidence. Instead of striding in and tossing her curls, she'd shrunk inside and tried to get to her seat without being noticed. She couldn't ask him at work, not in front of Chris and Ray. Especially not in front of Kite.

Gene had acted like a jerk. Alex was willing to put it down to stress and the earliness of the morning, but there was no mistaking that last brush off. He _did_ think of her as Ray did. And he clearly preferred the younger model.

Alex raised her head defiantly, seeing for the first time the bustling little café in front of her. She could sit in there for an hour and not have to talk to a soul; she'd be left to her own thoughts.

She stepped inside and went to the already crowded service counter, waiting for five minutes before ordering a coffee and a chicken salad. The waitress handed her a coffee and told her someone would bring the salad over to her table in a moment.

Alex smiled and thanked the waitress, turning to find a table and bumping into someone behind her, spilling her coffee down his front. He yelped in pain and shrugged out of his thick jacket, revealing his shirt to be wet through and clinging to his nicely toned torso. He raised his head, face full of anger until he saw Alex. Alex gasped and he laughed a little and shook his head.

"Mrs Alex, we just keep bumping into each other don't we?"

Alex laughed. It was the good looking guy from outside the station.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think- you'll have to let a doctor take a look at you."

"It's fine, my coat got the worst of it. Now then, let me buy you a new coffee seeing as my clothing had the bad manners to drink it all before you got the chance."

Alex laughed and shook her head.

"I can't let you-"

"No, you can't _stop_ me. I insist. Why don't you get a table, I'll bring it over. I'd hate for you to spill your drink all over some other man. One at a time Mrs Alex."

Alex laughed and found a table, hardly believing her luck. Handsome nice guy like that, running around after her. Okay, so he wasn't quite as…_alpha_ as Gene, but he certainly wasn't ugly, far from it. And if Gene could go after the younger model…

Alex smiled as he sat down next to her. Gene Hunt who?

* * *

_**Oo er! Don't hate me! :p Thanks for reading guys, you've more patience than I :D LQx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production.**

_**Right, chapter six! Hope you like it! :D**_

* * *

Alex smiled to herself as she started up the steps to the station. The handsome stranger, Jamie, had asked for her phone number and she had readily given him both the number for her phone at her desk and the number for Luigi's so that he could always reach her. She'd show Gene.

To top it all off, she wandered into C.I.D five minutes early. He certainly couldn't roar at her for being late back from lunch now. She looked around the quiet office.

"Shaz? Where is everyone?"

Shaz opened her mouth to reply but Gene appeared in the doorway of his office and gave Alex a round of applause.

"Well done Bolly, yer'll get medal's fer this yer know."

Alex ignored his quip.

"Where are Chris and Ray?"

"They've gone t' find Barnes."

"What? Why?"

"Because 'e's the only bloody suspect we've got!"

"God, how could you be so stupid? I thought we'd discussed this?"

"In case yer 'adn't noticed Drake, I'm DCI round 'ere! I make the decisions n I don't 'ave t' do as I'm told!"

"You ignorant bastard! You're willing to sacrifice this case to serve you're bloody male ego! There's more than pride at stake here!"

"I did what I thought was best! 'n I don't 'ave t' explain meself t' anyone! Least of all you! Now I suggest yer get some work done before I lose my bloody temper!"

Gene stalked away into his office, not giving Alex the chance to reply. She threw herself down at her desk, absolutely furious at him. What was his problem?

No matter what had gone on last night, was he really so stupid as to risk the case to score points off her? Alex pulled a file over and whipped it open with a little more force than intended, slightly ripping the corner of the file.

"Shit!"

Alex narrowed her eyes on all who dared look up and tried to concentrate on her work. The phone rang and she snatched it up.

"What?"

"Er, hi. Is Alex around?"

Alex grimaced slightly and smacked the phone lightly off her head a few times before she put on a deep voice.

"Sure, I'll just get her."

Alex waited a moment and took a breath.

"Hello, this is Alex."

"Mrs Alex! It's Jamie."

"Oh! Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Well you could start by saying you'll come to dinner with me, my treat of course."

Alex laughed.

"When?"

"Tonight?"

Alex lifted her eyes and looked to Gene's office. He was sitting at his desk, glaring at the tabletop angrily.

"Alex?"

Alex tore her eyes away and tried to sound chirpy again.

"Sure."

"Okay, where shall I pick you up?"

"Luigi's bar, you know it?"

"Yeah. You want to have a drink before we go?"

Alex smiled in satisfaction. That would certainly rub Gene's nose in it.

"Yeah, maybe a quick one."

"Okay, I'll see you at 7?"

"Right. Until then."

Alex hung up, the dark side of her singing with glee.

* * *

Gene blew the smoke out slowly and played with the rim of his glass in an absent minded way. When he heard the familiar sound of Alex's door closing upstairs he became aware of his surroundings once more, but he didn't move.

He continued to stare fixedly at a wine stain on the carpet, doing his best to look unmoved. He could hear the faint click of high heels descending the stairs. _Click, click, click._ Eight steps to go.

_Click, Click, Click, Click._

Gene couldn't help himself from frowning. She'd stopped on the stairs, a few short steps to go and she'd stopped dead. Why? Was there something wrong?

Gene knew his 'unmoved' face had long since disappeared but he couldn't help himself. He kept his head bent and lifted his eyes fixing them on the doorway, waiting for her to appear.

Her footsteps started again so suddenly he didn't have time to shift his eyes when she appeared in the doorway, her eyes locking with his. She dropped her gaze almost immediately and made her way to the bar.

He couldn't stop his eyes moving down her and taking her in. Couldn't stop his eyes sweeping upwards again. Those long, long legs that went on forever, uncovered to the bottom of her thigh.

Her wiggling bottom wrapped lovingly in deep purple silk that shimmered in the light as she walked. It clung to her gorgeous hips and flat stomach like a second skin. It hugged at her generous cleavage and dipped low enough to drive Gene crazy.

When she leant forward to sit comfortably on the stool by the bar, Gene was enchanted. He couldn't take his eyes from the glittering necklace that swung back and forth, hanging low and grazing the top of her breasts.

Her dress hitched a little higher as she tried to move her position. Gene felt his heart beat a little faster, felt his groin twitch as his keen eyes spotted a flash of matching purple panties.

Gene let go of his breath, not realising he'd been holding it. What on earth had he been thinking? Who gave a damn about looking soft? Who could possibly look down at him and take the piss if he walked around with Alex on his arm?

Gene closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _What a bloody idiot._ He'd treated her badly all day and what for? His own insecurities. Alex had done nothing wrong and he'd pushed her way.

He had to put it right. If there was some small chance the pair of them could patch things up before it was too late…? Gene shook his head. He didn't know what the future would bring, didn't want to think about what he and Alex would be in relation to one another.

All he knew was if he didn't try then he'd never know. He drained his glass and took a breath.

He got to his feet and started towards her, noticing a younger guy making a similar journey. His feet slowed and he came to a stop as he watched the guy wrap an arm about Alex's shoulder and plant a kiss on her cheek.

The upstart noticed Gene standing stock still in the middle of the trattoria and gave him a curious look, causing Alex to turn her head to look at him.

Gene cleared his throat and continued his walk, stopping at the bar and asking Luigi for another drink before going back to his table without a word to the pair.

Who the hell was he? And what was Alex playing at? Last night she was writhing in his arms and tonight? On to the next sucker. _Well I pity the poor basterd._

Gene stared moodily at the familiar spot on the carpet playing with his glass once more. He heard Alex's soft giggle more than he cared to, once upon a time that cheeky little laugh would have been a shy response to his gentle teasing.

He was wounded. She could have shot him in the chest and got the same effect. As he watched Drake walk out with the handsome stranger, the tattered remains of Gene's self love helped him through.

When the rest of the team wandered in not ten minutes later he'd almost completely convinced himself that he'd been right earlier. He was completely justified in pushing Alex away. She'd proved tonight that she cared nothing for him.

It would just have been a tumble in the hay for her, another notch on her lengthy bedpost. He'd let himself forget that _he himself_ had shrunk away from the idea of it being anything different for him.

He lifted his eyes to find Kite sat at the stool Alex had occupied not half an hour before, her eyes resting confidently on him. She smiled slightly having got his attention.

What the hell? Alex obviously preferred the younger model, why couldn't he? Especially when said younger model was making eyes at him and so obviously wanted what only the Gene Genie could give her.

He pulled his head back slightly, signalling for her to come to him. She hopped off the stool and sat herself next to him, setting her half full glass on the table.

Gene knew she was watching him. He dropped his eyes, slowly taking her in. His eyes lingered on her low cut top. She had a decent pair of tits alright. He let his eyes move slowly back up to hers and raised an eyebrow. She caught her lip between her teeth before giving him a bold smile.

Alex who?

* * *

_**And now, i'm running away before i find things being hurled at me! Back soon :p LQx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production.**

_**I know, i'm bad. Sorry for making you all wait, haven't been at home to much this week! Apologies! Hope you like it :)**_

* * *

Alex smiled as she waved Jamie out of sight. She'd like to have said it had been a good night. He'd been a charming companion. He'd made her laugh so hard she'd smudged her mascara, and he'd listened to her yapping on about how it was hard for a woman like her to get by here, in this man's world. She told him her 'wishes' for the future and how she knew it would be much better for everyone 30 years from now.

All of this he'd listened to and given her his opinion on each subject, he was fresh to Alex. A man in 1981 who genuinely seemed to value her opinion and was keen to talk through various ideas with her.

He was certainly a world away from Gene Hunt. She frowned to herself. Despite Jamie having been the wonderful dinner date the fact remained that she _hadn't_ enjoyed herself this evening. How could she have?

She could admit to herself that she looked forward to rubbing Gene's nose in it just a little, maybe bending his male pride out of shape. She had _meant_ to hurt him.

What actually happened had been so much worse. When she'd turned around to find him standing there, like a rabbit frozen in the headlights unable to move.

She'd known the moment she had seen him that he'd been on his way over to her when Jamie had come in and pissed on his parade. He'd been on his way over to her, maybe to apologise? Or just to talk things through?

That she wasn't sure of. What she did know was it would probably have gone against every bone in his body. The Gene Genie didn't apologise, as he'd so rightly pointed out to her earlier, he didn't have to explain himself to anyone.

Least of all her. And yet there he had been, stock still as if he'd been frozen to stone. She was sure the look in his icy grey eyes would stay with her for the rest of her life. This one and when she returned to Molly in 2008.

If he'd had a searing bloody wound it couldn't be more obvious, if he'd screamed out in pain scarcely more so. It was all there in his eyes.

Oh she didn't delude herself into thinking it was because he had any genuine feeling for her, because he had hoped for something special to blossom and bloom between them, oh no.

This was a simple case of male pride again. Nothing more than that had been wounded, she was sure of it. That fact hadn't helped her.

When ever she had found herself relaxing over dinner the image of him looking hurt would flash before her eyes, commanding her attention. The very _memory_ of him was pushy.

She supposed that made sense. This was all the workings of her mind after all, both memory and man were the same thing really. It stood to reason that any thoughts of him would be just as bullish.

Bullish though he may be, she hadn't intended to hurt him. Well, she had…but not to that scale. So much so, the moment she and Jamie had finished their desserts she asked him if he minded her heading home.

He'd been all smiles and courtesy, said he had things to do too and dropped her back at Luigi's in a taxi. She took a deep breath. She knew the whole team would be inside but she knew she had to make things right.

If the whole team were there to see that then so be it.

She made her way down the trattoria steps secretly wishing the others had gone home early for a change. When she heard the familiar roars and hubbub she knew her wishes were ill founded.

She stepped off the final step and wandered inside, her eye instinctively going to Gene's corner. She felt her mouth drop open.

The hubbub it seemed was being caused by the boys as they watched Nicky dance seductively around Gene, rubbing her backside up against with a dirty smile on her lips.

Alex remembered the time she'd done that same dance to Ray on the boat, it was supposed to be raunchy but Alex was playacting and this wasn't dancing, it was foreplay.

Gene himself didn't look too interested. At least, he wasn't touching Kite in anyway, just watching her and letting her do all the work while the boys gave admiring jeers from around him.

Luigi spotted Alex frozen in the doorway and hoped to bring Gene to his senses.

"Signorina! You come back early, where is your young man?"

The whole place fell silent as every head turned to look at Alex. Some people gave her looks of sympathy, others were obviously in fear that she would explode any moment. A few even smirked her way.

Alex swallowed hard when Gene's eyes found hers. They were glazed over, void of all emotion. He distinctly looked like he wasn't at all a part of the situation, as if he'd been an innocent bystander and hadn't realised trouble was brewing.

He didn't smirk, he didn't frown…nothing.

It felt like an age Alex stood there, everyone's eyes boring into her waiting for some reaction. She felt her breathing pick up and a stinging behind her eyes. No, she couldn't let them see.

The phone chirped and everyone jumped. Luigi scuttled to silence it while Alex took one long hard look at Gene. He was blinking slowly, was he really that drunk? Something told Alex if he was, he wouldn't have been half so quiet.

"Signor Hunt? Is for you."

Gene put a hand on Nicky's shoulder and pushed her gently but firmly out of the way taking the phone in his hand. Alex knew the only person who would be calling Gene at this hour was Viv. She stalled going up the stairs to see what Gene had to say.

No matter what had gone on between them, they were both officers of the law. They had people to protect, they would do well to remember that more often.

Gene sighed and mumbled down the phone before hanging up.

"We've got another bloke's body t' check out."

Gene looked up at Alex, his eyes focused and annoyed. Alex nodded.

"I'll just change."

Gene rolled his eyes and snatched up his coat, taking a few steps towards her.

"We 'aven't got bloody time Drake!"

"Well he's not going any where is he?"

Before Gene could answer, Alex dashed up the steps to her flat. Truth be told, he had the right horn. Kite's dancing was doing the trick but his Mr Woodcock had only stood to attention when Alex had strolled back in.

Ray, Chris and Kite joined him outside and he lit up his cigarette and leaned on the bonnet while the other three climbed into the back of the Quattro.

He raised his eyes to Alex's bedroom window and watched her pull her dress over her head in a less than lady like fashion. He couldn't help but smile. That was until she dropped it out of sight and shook her curls.

She looked gorgeous, curls and boobs bouncing away together, eyes closed with her mouth slightly agape. And there she was, up there, out of his reach.

_And yer'd do well t' remember it 'unt._

He tossed his cigarette into the gutter before climbing into the car, thinking it would be far safest to keep Alex out of view. His body was showing him up as it was.

It sure as hell wasn't the younger model that had got him in that state. It was all Alex.

Alex who? Alex Drake, and don't you forget it buddy.

* * *

Alex smiled as she remembered the previous evening. They had gone to the crime scene, uncovering a man unknown to both of them. They'd checked his I.D and discovered his name was Derek Hathaway. He'd been shot execution style, one bullet through the head.

Alex had started to shake a little uncontrollably, what if she was lying like this in the bottom of that barge? Undiscovered and clinging hopelessly to the last thread of life?

Gene had told her to pull herself together, but when she had paled before his eyes he'd wrapped an arm tightly about her and steered her back to the Quattro.

He'd gone on and on about the doctor but Alex had shook her head. She'd said it was just stress and overtiredness, nothing more sinister than that. He hadn't looked convinced and left her to make sure the work was done swiftly.

They'd left forensics at the scene with Ray, and Gene had dropped Chris, and to her dismay Nicky, off at their houses before heading back to Luigi's. He'd insisted on going up to the flat with her, making sure she got inside safely.

She'd been ordered to sit on the sofa and he forced a tumbler of whiskey into her hand, assuring her it would make her feel better. They'd sat in silence for a while then.

Gene reassured her she had a little colour coming back to her cheeks and Alex thought for a moment she saw him lift a hand and move towards her, but when she blinked and looked up he was staring at the floor.

"Look Bolls."

He'd started so confidently, and ended just as abruptly. Alex frowned.

"What is it?"

She watched the jaw in his bone work, clicking away as he thought.

"Yer me D.I 'n' we need t' be on the same side. What 'appened the other night…I'm yer DCI 'n' that's it."

"Gene…"

"It's affected work Alex, the 'ole team. I've been a bastard when I should 'ave listened fer reasons that shouldn't 'ave come in t' it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Yeah…"

Alex supposed that was the best apology she'd get from him, but considering the man he was, she was pleased.

"It can't be like that at work again. We need to be professional, what ever we may or may not do outside the office."

Gene had raised his eyes then, a little uncertainty in his eyes. She smiled.

"It has to be that way."

Gene nodded and dropped his eyes again, looking to the floor while he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Get some rest Bolly, it'll be better in the mornin'"

He'd left then. Even now Alex wasn't sure what he was thinking. She glanced up at his office again, he sat at his desk reading a file and concentrating hard.

Was this an unspoken promise? Or was she just hoping too hard again? The way he had reacted to her last night left room for a lot of questions in her head.

Viv burst in, file in hand.

"Ma'am? This just arrived."

"Thanks Viv."

She took he file eagerly. She knew what it was, she'd been waiting for it. The blood results from the sample left at the bank. She scanned through it looking for a name and gasped.

Jumping to her feet, she unceremoniously burst into Gene's office, making him jump when she let the door slam shut behind her.

"What the bloody hell…?"

She put the file in front of him and pointed to the name. He frowned and looked up at her.

"Derek Hathaway? The stiff from last night?"

Alex nodded, eyebrows raised.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Gene."

Oh yes, a very, _very_ bad feeling.

* * *

_**Well there you are guys, hope it was worth the wait! I didn't think i'd get away with having them at loggerheads much longer! :p Thanks to all those of you who have left the wonderful reviews, they were a pleasure to read and somewhat educational, so thanks very much! LQ x**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production.**

**_Hiya all! Thanks for all you're wonderful and witty reviews, they brought a smile to my face...more than once :D

* * *

_  
**

"I've got a bad feeling about this Gene."

"Why?"

"_Why?_ Can't you see a pattern emerging here?"

Gene rubbed one large hand over his face. He was tired and it was too early for all of this.

"What bloody pattern!? Speak English just this once!"

Alex rolled her eyes and perched herself on the desk.

"You remember that call? You were told we were being watched."

Now it was Gene who rolled his eyes.

"Oh sweet merciful lord…"

"Think about it, we decide to pull Chapman in and within hours he turn's up dead. It's the same with this! We had a connection to Hathaway and he turns up dead too!"

"I'm not 'avin' yer push that conspiracy bollocks on me again Bolly, not this time."

"This is different!" she urged him in whispers.

"Yer bloody right it is. This is murder Bolls, not conspiracy."

"Gene we could have a spy working within."

Gene frowned.

"Who are yer accusing?"

"I don't know! It could be any number of people, the fact remains that we're being watched and we've been compromised."

Gene frowned, thinking for a moment.

"Nah, I don't buy it."

Alex closed her eyes and sighed for strength.

"Okay, say I'm wrong…"

"Yer wrong."

"Who would it hurt if I was? No one. But let's just say, for the sake of argument that I'm right."

"No."

"Oh come on, what harm would it do to have a little insurance? No one need ever know!"

"Insurance?"

"Yes. Like keeping select information back from the team. If there is a spy, it will mean they won't have anything important to report and we'll have some chance of stopping them. If there isn't a spy, no harm done right?"

Gene pouted slightly then nodded.

"Fine, but only because I was thinkin' along similar lines meself like."

Alex smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You know, we could even feed out a little false info, like a sidewinder."

Gene rolled his eyes. God help him. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Gene smirked as they sat in Luigi's that night. Things seemed to be back to normal. Alex giggled, her eyes heavily lidded.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, batty as a fruitcake that one. Got nothin' on you o'course."

He gave her a roguish wink and his heart felt a little lighter when she gave him that soft giggle in return. He couldn't stop his eyes from showing his smile, even if he could purse his lips. For once, he didn't care.

They fell into companionable silence for a moment, each of them sipping their drinks leisurely. Alex opened mouth and her gasped quietly.

"I've got it."

Gene smirked again.

"Yer most certainly 'ave."

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Operation Sidewinder."

"Very appropriate Boll's, seein' as yer after a snake in the grass 'n' all."

"I've got a plan."

Gene let his hand rest in his palm with a sigh. She was back in work mode, no more fun and games until she'd got it out of her system. Best to get it over with.

"Come on then, enlighten me with yer superior intellect."

The comment dripped with sarcasm, but Alex knew it was affectionate really and couldn't stop herself from smiling again.

"We'll gather everyone in C.I.D, tell them there's two banks likely to be hit next. The one on Stewartby Highstreet and the one on Ridley Avenue. Both banks will be closing for refurbishments on the same day. We tell the team we believe that Stewartby Bank will be hit because although it has far less money, the security is more lax. And stick the entire team outside on the highstreet."

"One thing at a time bolly, yer given me a 'eadache. Anyway, that'll just drive the blaggers t' the other bank. I mean if there _is_ a spy, there'll be sure t' tell them we're all gonna be sat outside one 'n' there's more money in the other aren't they?"

"Exactly. And you and I will be sitting in the vault waiting for them. With backup of course, on hold from another division."

Gene sighed and pouted.

"I don't like it Bolls. I'd 'ave t' convince the super t' go along with it, 'n' I'm assumin' these banks of yours aren't actually closin' are they?"

"No. But what choice do we have?"

"It's goin t' take some plannin'. There's gonna 'ave t' be a lot of strings pulled to get things off the ground."

Alex smiled and lowered her lids again, sipping from her glass.

"Then it's just as well I have every faith in you're pulling power. We gonna do it?"

Oh how he hated her. No way, no bloody way was he giving into her again. It was all beginning to sound a little bit too much like Edgehampton for his liking, what with vaults and keys and secrets.

"Course we are."

Damn.

* * *

_**I know it's a short one guys, you have my apologies. and even more apologetic about the plot and lack of galex :-p You know what they say, 'Good things come...' LQx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production.**

**_Hiya guys! Been tied up with a short story competition, wish me luck! Anywho, a massive thank you to those who have kept up with this one so far!! And hugs for all who have reviewed, it's extremely helpful! Here's chapter nine, hope you like it!

* * *

  
_**

Chris raised a hand a little nervously.

"Yes Chris?"

"Ma'am, so we're gonna leave the other bank with no one else guardin' it?"

"Yes Chris."

She smiled, seeing the confusion on his face. At least he was spotting the fatal flaw in the plan. Everyone else seemed to be quite content on taking orders, even if they were a little crazy. She supposed they all thought she was a nutcase.

"No one needs to be guarding it Chris, because it isn't the group's next target. The security at Stewartby is lax. It'll be much easier to break in there than it would be to get through the complex systems at Ridley. These men know what they're doing, they're professionals and they know all this."

"Right."

"Another thing to bear in mind, unless they've managed to bring in a replacement they are now down to two. This is another reason why they wouldn't attempt the break on Ridley, it would be even more pressure with two. Stewartby on the other hand, would be more than simple enough for two professional criminals handle."

Gene had been sat at the back listening to her rattle on for what seemed like an age. She gave him a smile as he followed her into the kitchenette. He ran the tap and spoke quietly.

"Professional criminals? Blood 'ell bolls yer nearly 'ad me believin' yer."

Alex grin widened.

"We're all set Gene, the seed has been planted."

Gene nodded opening his mouth to speak, holding his tongue when Poirot wandered in. He rounded on him.

"D'yer bloody mind? I'm tryna get in Bolly's knickers 'ere!"

"Sorry guv!"

Poirot raced away looking embarrassed. Alex shook her head desperately.

Gene smirked.

"It's not safe. We'll talk later. Just be ready."

Alex nodded and left the kitchenette coffee in hand. It was a very risky operation, she knew that. Yet, with Gene's help, she'd managed to explain away any worries the super had about it. The banks were co-operating fully, and everything was in place.

Gene and Alex had staged their conversation earlier in the day in ear shot of everyone, discussing the fact that the best day to hit either of the banks would be tomorrow because the surplus float from yesterday was still on site, it hadn't been transferred because the doors had shut yesterday, on Monday night. They would of course open again by Wednesday which only left one day of opportunity.

Everyone had heard it, they were sure. The rest of C.I.D had a habit of listening in when ever the two of them were having a discussion. They were practically counting on it.

Alex pulled a file towards herself and tried to look busy. This time tomorrow it could be all over. If they could apprehend the suspects by surprising them tomorrow, they could probably find out who their snake in the grass was.

As six o'clock rolled around, the rest of the team made their way off to Luigi's. Shaz stopped at Alex's desk.

"Aren't ya coming ma'am?"

"Think I'll stay a little longer, got a couple more things I want to straighten out before tomorrow."

"The life of a detective eh? I envy ya ma'am."

"You've got no need, you'll be in my position one day I promise you."

Shaz beamed.

"Ya really think so?"

Alex smiled

"Trust me on this one."

Shaz wandered off, grinning from ear to ear. The moment she was out of sight Alex closed the file she'd been pretending to read all day. At the same time Gene's office door opened and he poked his head out. Alex grinned.

"All clear."

Gene nodded and took his coat from the hook, coming out into the main office, he sighed when he reached her.

"Are yer sure we 'ave t' do this now?"

"Well we can hardly stroll in tomorrow can we?"

"How the bloody 'ell are we gonna count on them lot tomorrow? If we're not at Stewartby by 9 o'clock them lot'll be runnin' around like 'eadless chickens wonderin' what the bloody 'ell's goin' on."

"By the time any of them realise what's going on it'll be too late. I'll just bet our spy couldn't wait to get off and tell Barnes the news. None of them can leave the stakeout without being noticed. By the time our spy realises we've set them up they'll have no way off breaking it off."

"All they'd 'ave t' do is sneak off 'n' make the phone call."

"In which case they'd be missing from stakeout and we'd know who our spy was. Either way we'll get something."

"If they've taken the bait in the first place."

"Stop worrying, come on. We've got work to do."

* * *

Gene was starting to wish he was at Edge Hampton.

"It's like a friggin' freezer in 'ere Drake."

Alex pursed her lips and offered him the thermos again.

"Well if you tried using the sleeping bag-"

"I don't need some bloody girly blanket!"

Gene snatched the thermos and sat back against the wall shivering slightly. Alex checked her watch. 10.00pm.

"We should do something to pass the time."

Gene waggled his eyebrows.

"Might keep me warm n' all."

Alex sighed.

"I mean a game of some sort. Eye-Spy?"

"Very fitting."

"Oh come on, you can even go first."

"Fine. Umm V."

"You didn't say the rhyme."

"And I'm not bloody likely to! V."

"Surely not..."

"I said V!"

"Vault."

Gene smirked, Alex rolled her eyes.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…C."

Gene choked into his thermos cup and raised his eyebrows.

"That's not nice that bolls."

She laughed in spite of herself, earning a cheeky grin from Gene. Still smiling she narrowed her eyes at him. He frowned.

"What?"

"You don't smile very often do you Gene?"

"I smile plenty thanks so very much, when the mood takes me like. Just cos I don't walk around with a great stupid grin on me face all day like that dozy twat Chris, that don't mean I don't smile."

Alex shakes her head, still smiling.

"No, I think I was spot on the first time. I've been here for months now Hunt, remember? You don't smile nearly enough."

"Enough fer what?"

"Enough for my liking, and for the general good of course. It suits you, you know?"

"Bollocks. Smilin' is fer twats like Christopher, not fer-"

"I've changed my mind. I spy with my little eye something beginning with M C."

Gene frowned.

"M C? Give us a clue."

"The first word is miserable."

Gene laughed out loud, he couldn't help himself, the cheeky tart.

"Yer've got some nerve Drake."

"Not nearly enough for you're liking?"

"More than enough ta."

Alex smiled and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired bolls?"

"Mmm, it's been a long day."

"Even longer tomorrow, get some kip."

Alex smiled and snuggled down into her sleeping bag. Gene sighed and laid his head against the wall again, listening to her steady breathing and trying to stop shivering.

"Gene?"

He lifted his head and found her eyes peeking out at him through the zipped up sleeping bag.

"Mmm?"

"Get in your sleeping bag, I can't have you sneezing all over the place tomorrow and alerting the assailants to our presence."

Gene pouted and got to his feet, dragging his sleeping bag next to hers and laying down.

"What are you doing?"

"Well if yer don't want me sneezin' yer'd best learn t' share yer body 'eat!"

She was far too tired for all of this nonsense, but there was no real harm in it. They had sleeping bags separating them after all. She snuggled a little closer, eager to leech some of his heat in return and she'd heard him let out a contented sigh.

So how could she _not_ fall asleep with a smile on her face?

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! LQ x**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBc and Kudos Company.**

_**Hey all! Wonderful reviews so far, why you guys so good to me huh? lol Alright, i won't creep, i'll just give you chapter ten, hope you like it!**_

* * *

Ray leant against the car, smoking moodily. He watched as Chris and Nicky came towards him.

"Well?"

Chris shook his head, looking a little lost.

"No sign of 'im yet mate."

Nicky folded her arms across her chest, her expression just as moody as Ray's.

"And Drake hasn't showed up yet either."

Ray took another pull from his cigarette to stop from smirking. He knew why she was moody. She'd made a show of herself in Luigi's and the Guv seemed to have gone home with Drake instead.

He frowned again as his mind went to work. If the Guv hadn't shown, and neither had Drake…

"That means I'm in charge then."

Ray stood tall, trying to puff his chest out like the Guv as he threw his cigarette away. Nicky's eyes widened momentarily, now Ray was a fine figure of a man wasn't he? Why hadn't she noticed that before? She smiled that smile.

"I suppose your right, _Guv_."

Ray smirked and walked over to the rest of the team, Nicky trotting at his side. Chris sighed and hung back, watching the pair. Christ was she gonna crack on the whole team before the week was out? Chris gulped at the very thought of it.

"Where the bloody 'ell's the Guv?"

Nervous look in place, Chris wandered off after his friend.

* * *

A few blocks away Gene was having a whale of a time. Alex glared at him for the fiftieth time and Gene smirked.

"Stop staring Hunt."

Gene had never been very good at taking orders, not even in the old days and especially not from women. Besides which, he'd have to be mental to look away right about now.

Alex pulled a top from her bag and raised her eyebrows slightly in his direction before pulling it over her head. Gene pouted.

"Spoilsport."

Alex smiled, she wasn't so tough really. Couldn't handle the Gene Genie checking her out while she changed. He gave her a questioning glance.

"Never 'ad yer figured fer the shy type Drake."

"Just because I don't want to be ogled while dressing that doesn't mean I'm shy Gene. It's called self respect."

"Bollocks."

She could see the amusement in his eyes, he was sure of it. When he was rewarded with another smile he knew she had.

"What is it you're failing to grasp here?"

He tried to keep his face straight as he dropped his eyes to her breast for a second. She raised an eyebrow, smile still in place. Gene pouted.

"Yer don't know the meanin' of the word. Respect like."

"Oh and I suppose you do, do you?"

"Course! The 'ole team respect us."

Alex frowned a little before her smile grew wider.

"Us?"

Gene gave a stiff nod knowing she would be quite happy with it. This wasn't so hard, being nice didn't necessarily mean being soft. He could be nice and still be the manc lion.

"Bolls?"

"Gene?"

What the hell was he doing? He wasn't even sure of himself in his head yet, let alone doing the grown up thing and 'talking' about things with her. He shook his head.

"Nothin'"

She leaned across to put a hand on his arm tentatively. He raised his head and realised too late how close she'd got. Holding his breath slightly he raises a hand to cup her cheek, ready to kiss her if she didn't object.

He watched her eyes flutter shut and his heart beat a little faster. He started to lean in slowly, determined to take his time.

The alarm sounded and Alex opened her eyes and looked towards the door, both of them frozen for a moment.

Professionalism kicked in and they both jumped to their feet, cocking their weapons and hiding either side of the door. The alarm ringing in their ears meant they couldn't hear any movement on the other side of the door.

That was until they heard the lock click.

A man in a balaclava stepped into the vault, closely followed by another guy who was armed. The pair sprang from their hiding places guns raised. One of the blaggers dropped his weapon and raised his hands in the air as Gene pointed his weapon at his face. Alex lowered her weapon to cuff the first blagger, and a gunshot rang out.

The second assailant dropped his gun and let out a pained noise, turning on his tail and fleeing. Gene ran out after him.

Alex let out a long breath and pulled the blaggers balaclava off. She shook her head.

"Mark Barnes wasn't it? I don't think we've had the pleasure."

Mark smirked.

"Detective Inspector Drake, pleasure's all mine love."

Alex started shoving him out of the door. His statement only confirmed her fears. They had a spy.

* * *

Alex could hardly believe it. They'd had the chance to wrap it all up and Gene had let him go.

"I didn't let 'im go! I lost 'im, 'e were too bloody quick."

"Well at least we've got Barnes."

Gene clapped his hands together.

"Right, let's go see what the little scrote 'as t' say fer himself."

"He's not going to talk Gene."

"We'll soon see about that."

Ray and the others trooped in looking mutinous. Gene barked at them.

"There yer are! Where the bloody 'ell 'ave yer been all mornin' while myself 'n' Bolly 'ere 'ave been apprehending suspects? Raymondo."

Gene began to walk in the direction of the interview room, a stormy looking Ray following closely behind. Chris came to stand by Alex.

"What's goin' on ma'am?"

"Come on."

Alex led the rest of the team back to C.I.D where they all sat around ready for some sort of explanation.

"Okay everybody listen up! We've got Mark Barnes. The Guv and Ray will be lightly interrogating him by now."

A few chuckled from the back row, Alex tried not to smile. Chris raised a hand.

"What 'appened t' the plan ma'am?"

"We decided it would be better to be safe than sorry and make sure we covered all the bases. Making the decision at that late stage made it hard on all of us, we had to get in under cover of dark and as such we couldn't let you lot in on it."

Nicky folded her arms and looked decidedly grumpy.

"So we've been stood outside the wrong bank all day, while you and Gene have been having a whale of a time?"

Alex allowed one corner of her mouth to rise fractionally.

"That's one way of looking at it."

Ray and Gene burst back inside and Gene strode over to them.

"Everyone up to date?"

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Good, back t' work. Bolly, a word?"

Alex caught the scowl Nicky sent her way and smiled as she followed Gene out into the corridor.

"'e's not talkin'. Kept laughin' when I asked 'im about a spy."

Alex gasped and raised a hand to her mouth.

"We can't keep him here."

"What?"

Alex pulls him into the now empty interview room and closes the door.

"Think about it Gene, whoever's in charge of this isn't stupid. The moment we get a lead that person ends up dead. What better way to kill someone than to do it in the cells?"

"Don't be stupid, coppers don't kill prisoners."

"They do Gene."

Gene frowned for a moment. She was right, he remembered Harry Wolfe and Dicky Fingers all too well. He sighed.

"Well we can't let 'im go!"

Alex shook her head.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him. We can't take him to the flat, if we've got a spy in our midst they'll see. It'll have to be your place."

"Oh this get's better 'n' better!"

Gene opened the door, stepping back in to the corridor.

"Come on Gene?"

"Fine. Keep an eye on 'im."

She watched him storm away and smiled. She smiled too much, but she couldn't help it today. It certainly made a change from the last few days.

She took a stroll to the interview room where she found Barnes. She took the seat opposite him and he smirked.

"You here to try and get me to talk and all are you?"

Alex shook her head and kicking off her shoes, rest her feet on the chair opposite.

"I'm just here to keep an eye on you. I'd prefer it if you _didn't_ talk actually."

Alex let her head rest back on the wall and closed her eyes.

No matter what Gene and the others said, Alex knew psychology was seriously underrated.

* * *

Gene was growing impatient from his office. Checking the clock hardened his resolve and he got to his feet, strolling over to Shaz's desk where she and Chris were reading over a file.

"'aven't yer got 'omes t' go t'?"

Chris grinned stupidly.

"We're workin' on that fencin' case guv. D.I Drake said-"

"Frankly Chirstopher, I couldn't care less. Yer clutterin' up my office, now get yerselves off."

Gene watched them scuffle away and waited for the sound of footsteps to die away. Grabbing his coat he marched along the corridor and poked his head into the interview room.

"They've gone, c'mon."

Alex waited at the back door while Gene to the car around the block and parked it up out of sight. Gene frowned as Alex helped Barnes into the back of the car.

As if it wasn't bad enough having to have scum like that in his car, now he had to let the bastard kip in his house and all. Gene accidentally brushed his hand against her tight clad thigh when he changed gear, Alex cleared her throat and looked out the window trying to conceal a smile.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

_**Well, there you are! More soon...ish! lol LQx**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production.**

Alex's patience was wearing thin. She rolled her eyes for the hundredth time and looked to the heavens for some help. Barnes smirked at her from the spindly chair, apparently unmoved by any of her words.

"Mr. Barnes, your life is in danger, without us you're a dead man walking."

Again Barnes smirked but said nothing. Gene came out of the kitchen and handed Alex a cup of coffee, looking in distaste at Barnes.

"Not that we give a toss course. Saves us doin' it."

Alex gave Gene a hard look, he wasn't helping matters. He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to follow him out of the dining room. Alex frowned.

"You aren't helping matters with comments like that you know, you're only giving him satisfaction."

"We'll see how satisfied he is when 'is mate gets 'old of 'im."

Gene folded his arms and leant back against the wall, eyes on his feet.

"I come 'ome t' get away from work. I don't want that little shite sliming all over the furniture."

Alex smiled slightly, resting her hand on his forearm.

"All the more reason to do this right. If we can get some answers out of him tonight…well there won't be any need to bring him here again tomorrow if we uncover the identity of our spy will there?"

Gene pouted but willingly followed Alex back to the dining room. Barnes should have looked pathetic cuffed to the dining chair but with that infuriating smirk, he managed to keep the look of a man on top of the world. Gene was annoyed just looking at him.

Alex walked back and forth in front of him, moving slowly and waving her arms with an air of confidence.

"I don't think you fully understand the position you're in here Mr. Barnes. It's one of those lose/lose situations I'm afraid. You've been taken into police custody, you're a liability to your little leader."

Barnes frowned and Alex inwardly smiled, that had got a reaction.

"Who says I'm not the one running this show? You hadn't thought of that had you?"

"Yes, it had crossed my mind. But given your reaction I'd have to vote in favour of you being the lackey."

Barnes looked to Gene.

"What the hell's she talking about?"

Alex smiled and went on.

"If you were the leader, you'd have continued with silence. The last thing your leader would do is brag to senior police officers, especially knowing how little we've got."

Barnes scowled and dropped his head. Alex looked at Gene briefly, before turning back to Barnes.

"You haven't got a lot of options open to you here Mr. Barnes. If we'd have left you in the police cell, you'd have been killed in the night. If we release you onto the streets, the leader you're so loyal to will murder you anyway. We've saved your life Mark, so how about a little quid pro quo? What other choice do you have?"

Barnes shook his head. Alex nodded and went behind him, undoing the cuffs and releasing his hands from the chair.

"Well go on then. Go on! You're free to go!"

When he didn't move Alex smiled a predatory smile.

"You see Barnes? You've no choice."

Barnes raised his head, his frown turning into a smirk along the way.

"You've got nothing. _You're_ the one with no choice. You let me go, you lose your lead, one way or another. You can't touch me."

Gene was across the room in an instant. He grabbed Barnes by the front of his jacket and threw him to the floor. Anger taking over slightly, he lifted Barnes from the floor and crushed him against the wall, bearing his teeth close to his face.

"Wrong. Three options Barnes, either yer help us, yer mate kills yer, or I do."

Alex tugged on the arm of Gene's suit jacket urgently.

"Gene! Stop it! Stop!"

Gene dropped Barnes and turned away, breathing heavily. Alex watched him storm out and heard his footsteps on the stairs. Great.

She got a shaken Barnes back into the chair and cuffed him to it once more. Without a word, she left the room and started up the stairs after Gene. She found him sitting on his bed, head in hands. He'd thrown his jacket and tie on the chair and rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up to the elbow.

"Gene-"

"Don't start with me Drake, I'm not in the mood."

Alex frowned and wandered inside the room uninvited, sitting down in the chair with his jacket and tie, arms folded across her chest.

She was determined to cool her mood, not argue with him. Yet, how could she just ignore something like that?

"You just threatened a man's life for god's sake!"

"Be thankful I didn't smack the mouthy little twat."

Alex shook her head in dismay, mouth slightly agape.

"He's in our custody Gene! You can't just go around threatening suspects!"

"More's the shame! 'e'd be squealin' like a pig after a couple of slaps. It's our job to put the bastards away!"

Alex jumped to her feet, anger beyond control.

"It's our job to protect people! You're not a copper, you're a thug with a badge!"

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, not giving him the chance to reply. Alex took the stairs two at a time, only realising Gene had followed her when she was whipped around and slammed against the wall half way up the stairs.

"'oo the bloody 'ell do yer think yer talkin' t' Drake?"

Alex eyed his vice like grip on her arm. She gave him her hardest glare.

"Oh that's right, when the going gets tough…nothing quite like a bit of violence is there?"

"You've led a sheltered life love."

Alex laughed with the irony of it. Her father had tried to kill her, she'd watched her parents get blown sky high. A million things happening between that and eventually being shot in the head by Arthur Layton. Oh yes, very sheltered.

Gene frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"You wouldn't understand."

She watched Gene's frown deepen.

"'Ow would you know what I'd understand?"

"My 'psychiatry' tells me so."

"Psychology."

Alex raised her eyebrows her smile widening, she knew she was annoying him with her patronising 'all knowing' act but she liked it. She put on her best sing-songy voice.

"Oh very good Mr. Hunt, you're learning."

"Carry on like this an' I'll 'ave teach yer a few things meself."

"Back to the violence are we?"

She watched his eyes drop to her lips and knew in a heartbeat his threats weren't quite as empty as she first thought, nor were they violent. At least not in the same sense. Her smile faded and she swallowed hard. Now it was Gene who was looking amused.

"Didn't know yer were the kinky sort Drake."

She moved her gaze from his intense blue eyes to keep control, but her body betrayed her, her glance coming to rest instead on his lips, while her tongue flicked out to wet her own in anticipation.

She heard Gene growl and he moved his head towards her as if to make a move but stopped short, coming close enough for her to smell his overwhelming musky sent and feel his hot breath on her face.

Alex raised her eyes to his again, his darkened gaze still burned into her and made her hold her breath. When he spoke his voice was a low throaty sound.

"I'm not making the first move again Alex."

Alex swallowed hard again, trying to control her breathing. She watched his gaze flick to her lips and paid him the same attentions. He pouted his lips and kissed the air, making a noise.

Alex gave in and smiled, tilting her head to the side, one hand going to rest on his cheek.

"You turned me down when I made the first move last time."

"My mistake. Can't a bloke make a mistake?"

"Just one…"

Alex leaned in and closed her lips over his, slowly, carefully. Gene remained still for a moment, making Alex do all the work. She tried to torture him into movement, planting lots of small gentle kisses on his face and throat. Judging by his pace last time, this would almost certainly be far to slow for Gene Hunt.

But he remained still and unmoving as she traced her tongue along his collarbone. With a slight frown Alex pulled back.

"Gene are you-"

He pinned her to the wall crushing her chest against his, his lips crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss. She felt the rough skin of his hand running up the smooth skin of her neck to cup her cheek and sighed against his mouth with the delight of it all.

When he slipped his tongue inside her mouth Alex thought it was not a moment too soon. He slipped a hand inside her jacket, resting a hand at her hip, pinching and manipulating the flesh while his tongue continued it's expert work.

She pulled at the top buttons of his shirt before giving up entirely, too distracted by his hand sneaking inside her top to stroke the sensitive flesh at her ribs, just below her breast.

A loud thud from down stairs made them spring apart in alarm, each looking at the other in confusion. Gene started down the stairs with Alex on his tail, they tore into the dining room only to find Barnes on the floor, still in the chair.

Alex rolled her eyes. It was obvious he'd been trying to escape and failed miserably, now he was sporting a blooded lip for his efforts. Alex looked to Gene.

"You get some sleep, I'll do the first shift."

Gene pouted, he could kill Barnes…twice! Not only had he just ruined his chances on the stairs, but now thanks to him Gene was being sent off to bed like a sulking child. Alex smiled.

"Unless you want to do the first shift do you? I don't mind."

Gene wrestled with his thoughts. If he did the shift now, he would almost certainly strangle the little bleeder, tempting. For the sake of keeping Alex happy however, better to leave it til morning and let his temper cool. He frowned a little.

"Come and get me at four."

"Yes guv."

He caught the smile Alex sent him, could the woman read his mind? He gave her a half smile back before heading upstairs. It was going to be one hell of a long night and Gene just knew he wasn't going to get any sleep.

* * *

_**Well there you are, we're drawing towards the end on this one! I really must update more often, you have my apologies. Hope you liked it! LQx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production.**

_**Hey guys, updating super fast here for the sake of Gem's sanity :-p Enjoy!**_

* * *

Gene stood in the kitchenette stirring the two black coffees. Ray wandered in and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Mornin' guv."

"Mornin' Raymondo, keep an ear out fer the phone."

"Guv."

Gene took the coffees and wandered down to the interview room where Alex was sitting with Barnes. Barnes frowned as Gene handed Alex one of the coffees.

"Where's mine?"

Gene turned his steely gaze on him, and Barnes immediately dropped his gaze and fell silent. Alex tried not to smile.

"Anyone in yet?"

"Ray's just wandered in looking like the walking dead."

They shared a smile. They'd been awake for hours and had to sneak Barnes back into the nick just as slyly as they got him out. It had been fun, their hearts had pumped with adrenaline, each of them knowing the consequence if they got caught.

They'd shared the triumph of getting away with it. Alex liked the thought of sharing things with Gene. They'd shared an intimacy last night, it wasn't nearly so intimate as she'd hoped, they'd been interrupted again. Still, she had some fiery memories she could go over and over time and again.

She remembered the feel of his rough hands against her smooth skin. They were the complete opposite of each other. He was rough while she was sleek and yet somehow they still seemed so similar, rough and smooth blending as one and driving her crazy. In their personalities as much their bodies.

Ray poked his head inside the door.

"Guv? We've got a disturbance on Finch Street, bloody kids harassing Edna again."

Gene sighed and got to his feet looking to Alex.

"You continue the interrogation Drake."

"Guv."

Gene followed Ray out of the room, meeting Chris and Nicky in the corridor.

"Where the bloody 'ell 'ave you two been?"

The pair mumbled their apologies for being late and followed Gene back to the exit while he briefed them on the situation. Nicky looked confused.

"Who's Edna?"

Gene stepped outside, stopping and turning back to Nicky.

"Top bird is Edna. Used t' be married t' Ralf Scotchett, right nasty piece o' work. Edna turned snout fer us when she caught 'im shaggin' 'er next door. Ralf used t' sell-"

A gun shot rang out and Nicky screamed in pain, dropping to the floor.

"Inside!"

Gene dragged Nicky into the safety of the station, Chris and Ray drawing their own guns and peeking round the door. After two more gunshots the gunman seemed to give in. Gene poked his head round the door cautiously. No one.

"Viv! Get an ambulance!"

Gene knelt beside Nicky, who clutched at his arm tightly while mumbling to herself. Gene leant a little closer to listen.

"Gene…Alex…save…I had to save, Ray, Chris…"

She let out a pained noise before shouting hysterically.

"Satan! I had to save you! Chris, had to save…Ray! Save you from satan…"

She let her head drop, her eyes rolling about under the lids while she breathed heavily. Gene squeezed her hand.

"Yer'll be alright Kite, we'll all be alright. Won't we boys?"

Jesus, Kite was as crazy as Drake. Gene swore to god he couldn't tolerate much more of this.

* * *

Alex had been pacing for hours. Gene had burst into the interview room minutes after leaving. Nicky had been shot, she had to go with the ambulance, he'd keep an eye on Barnes.

"What about the shout?" She'd asked.

He'd sent Chris and Ray to deal with it. Nicky had been shot. Gene had guessed the bullet had been meant for him, a present from Barnes' leader. They'd hit Nicky instead.

"D.I Drake?"

Alex whipped around to face the nurse.

"Is she okay?"

The nurse smiled.

"She'll be fine now. She's supposed to resting, but she's refusing to sleep until she's spoken to someone."

Alex smiled and so did the nurse.

"Would you?"

Alex nodded and followed the nurse through the corridor. Nicky was propped against the pillows, looking exhausted and miserable. She gave Alex a half smile.

"I'm glad it's you."

Alex smiled and took the seat next to her.

"I thought you'd much have preferred Mr Hunt's company than mine."

Nicky shook her head, dropping her eyes. Alex saw the tears threatening to spill over and reached for Nicky's hand; giving it a squeeze.

"Nicky? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Alex…"

She started to weep uncontrollably, burrowing her face into her hands to smother the racking sound escaping from her body. Alex perched herself on the edge of the bed, wrapping one arm about Nicky's shoulders.

"Everything's going to be fine, you've nothing to fear."

"There is…"

Nicky wiped her tears and shrugged Alex's shoulder away, trying to control her breathing.

"It was Ben."

"What was?"

"It was Ben that shot at us this morning, and he hit his target."

"But-"

"Ben Finale is my boyfriend. I've been telling him about the case."

"You!"

"Please Alex…When I told him about the bank on Ridley and you nearly caught him he went mad, accused me of switching sides. He said the only way to prove my loyalty was to kill Barnes in prison."

"Barnes wasn't there."

"No. I searched the cells but he was gone, you were always one step ahead it seems. I rang Ben and told him Barnes wasn't in the cells, I guess this morning he decided I wasn't worth the risk. That bullet was meant for me."

Alex got to her feet. Nicky had a single tear running down her face.

"Wait! If it hadn't been for Gene this morning, I'd be dead now. I owe him the truth at least. Take the notepad. I'm going to get some sleep now."

Alex watched Nicky roll over, keeping her back to her. Alex picked up the notepad and wandered back through the corridors, flipping through the pad for something useful.

She stopped dead and smiled, before tearing back to the station.

* * *

Gene eyed Barnes with distaste.

"I swear t' god, yer back on the streets tonight Marky! See what yer mate thinks of yer eh?"

Alex poked her head in the door and Gene could see she was trying to keep a straight face.

"What is it Drake?"

"A word guv?"

Gene followed her out into the corridor and suppressed the urge to kiss her when she gave him a wide excited smile.

"Ben Finale."

"What about 'im?"

"He's Nicky's boyfriend."

"So?"

"So, Nicky's been telling him all about the case."

Gene visibly grew ten feet, only just holding on to his temper.

"She's our spy."

"Mmm hmm, and Finale's the head honcho."

"'ow'd yer find out?"

"Nicky told me. And she also gave me this."

Alex handed him the folded piece of paper and Gene read the address.

"'mon."

Alex followed Gene as he stormed into C.I.D, capturing the attention of the whole team with a few carefully chosen words.

"Oi yer bunch o'twats, pay attention! Drake…"

Alex gave him a smile before turning to the rest of the team.

"Okay we've got an I.D on the last suspect. Ben Finale."

"'Ow'd yer get it boss?"

Gene pouted.

"Never yer mind Christopher, far too complex fer the likes of you. Right, we've got an address so I suggest yer put down yer pink wafers 'n' follow me quick sharp!"

Alex jogged to catch up as he swept out of C.I.D and out of the station. She raised an eyebrow at Gene as they got into the car.

"That wasn't the most detailed brief I've ever seen Gene."

"Never mind my briefs yer cheeky tart, long as we get the twat what does it matter?"

Alex rolled her eyes before clinging on to the seat for dear life as Gene swung the Quattro round sharp corners at impossible speeds. He screeched to a halt outside 33 Crescent Close and leapt out of the car.

Alex sped after him, stopping at the door to wait for Ray and Chris. Gene straightened his coat and looked to Ray.

"Raymondo, if yer would."

Ray grinned and handed his cigarette to Chris, taking a few steps back before kicking down the door. The team split up, Ray and Chris taking the stairs while Alex followed Gene towards the front room.

The room was dark but Alex could just make out a figure sleeping in the chair and pointed him out to Gene. The crash from the second team coming in the back door made the sleeping figure jump awake.

Gene flicked the light on and Alex gasped. Gene turned back to her giving her an odd look. Alex found her voice as her eyes went back to the struggling blagger.

"Jamie?"

* * *

_**:-p How many theories i wonder, were correct? I'm guessing all of you had guessed it long ago...Still, one chapter to go! There are a few things that need to be er *ahem* resolved? Cheers for your wonderful reviews again guys, it means a lot! LQx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production.**

**_Well people, this is the last chapter. It's taken some time in getting to you, and because of that i'm seriously surprised at the amount of people have stuck with it. So extra sloppy thank you's for everyone. For those of you that used up even more time in leaving a review on either here, TRA or Luigi's - oodles of love is now being hurled in your direction, so mind yourselves. I hope this doesn't disapoint, thanks again! LQxxx_**

* * *

Alex stood rooted to the spot as Chris and Ray lifted him out of the chair.

He smirked at Alex.

"Ben, actually. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon, _Mrs Alex_, at least not with your _big protector_."

Ben narrowed his eyes in Gene's direction before turning back to Alex.

"She was pretty fond of him too. She got what was coming to her for that. But not Mrs Alex, oh no. Let's put it all behind us eh? I'm a free agent now, I bet you're a dirty bitch when you're getting down, am i right?"

Ben started to smirk again but a quick winding punch in the stomach and it was wiped from his face. Gene, happy with the results, nodded to Ray.

"Get rid of 'im."

Alex went to lean on the fireplace, noting the photos of Ben and Nicky together; all smiles and laughter. He'd lied to her. He'd been using her all along.

Gene came to stand behind her.

"Did you…did 'e ever touch y-…"

Alex shook her head, keeping her back to him.

"We went to dinner once, that's all."

Alex turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry Gene, I didn't know. He-"

"Let's just get back to the station."

Alex nodded, feeling a little numb, and followed him off to the Quattro, feeling distinctly like Gene had hit _her_, rather than Finale.

* * *

Alex sat at her desk putting all the pieces together, linking all the evidence and double checking the details. Gene wandered out of his office to stand at her desk.

"'ow's it lookin' Bolls?

Alex nodded, raising her eyes from her work to meet his icy blue gaze.

"With all of Kite's help and the evidence, I'd say it's water tight."

Ray looked up from his desk at the mention of Kite's name.

"Where is she anyway? She was just startin' t' get interestin'."

A few of the C.I.D boys laughed along and Ray soaked it up a little before looking to Gene for an answer. Gene pouted.

"Gone on t' better things Raymondo. Greener grass 'n' all that."

Gene ignored the looks the boys exchanged and went on.

"Case closed then! I think a celebration's in order, lunch time gentleman."

He turned back to Alex while the boys cheered and reached for their coats.

"I quite fancy a drop of Bolly. What yer reckon Drake, up fer it?"

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

Alex laughed as she watched Chris and Ray doing the madness dance to 'One Step Beyond'. They may have few brain cells between the two of them but they became a class act after a few too many glasses of wine.

She turned her head, still smiling, to look at the man propping up the bar next to her. He gave her a slow sexy smile.

"Enjoyin' yerself Bolls?"

"Not as much as Chris and Ray it would seem."

"Like a bit of dancin' do yer?"

Before Alex could reply Gene shouted across to Luigi.

"Oi Luigi, stick yer usual rubbish on would yer?"

"Yes signor."

Luigi switched the tapes, that soft Italian music replacing the bouncy beat of madness. Gene slid off his stool and pulled Alex from hers by her hands.

"'mon then."

He said nothing more as he led her a little way from the bar and fastened his arms about her waist. Alex was all too aware of the dozen pairs of eyes watching her and felt unsure of where to put her hands.

Gene rolled his eyes with a huff.

"It's easy enough Drake, I'll show yer."

He took her arms and flung them about his neck before resting his palms on her hips. The C.I.D boys cheered and Gene raised his chin in triumph for a moment.

He started to move in time with the music, encouraging Alex to do the same as bent his head to mumble in her ear.

"Come on Bolls, work wi' me! I'm puttin' my reputation on the line 'ere!"

Alex smiled. She supposed in his own way, he was too. The Manc Lion, the big strong man, dancing with her in front of his team. He'd done it in his own way, sure, but it was good enough for Alex.

She let herself relax, moulding to him as they swayed together. She let her head rest on his shoulder as she played with the shorter hair at the base of his neck, smiling into him as she felt him shiver.

When the recognisable outro started to play she felt Gene bend his head a little and opened her eyes.

"Bolls?"

She lifted her head, careful not to bump him and flashed him a lazy smile. His eyes watched the curve of her mouth, noted when her lips parted a little and waited for her tongue to skirt across her lower lip in anticipation.

When it did a satisfied smirk appeared on Gene's features. His hand moved from her hip, lightly tracing up her back and through her hair to cup the back of her head. Her eyes widened as she realised what he was about to do, in front of the team. A dance was one thing…

He closed his lips over hers before she could protest, gently massaging her lips until she kissed him back, her tongue tracing the line of his lower lip.

The whole team roared and whooped, wolf whistling and cat calling until the pair stopped kissing. Gene tried not to smile as he pulled away, instead going for a nice smug pout that made Alex giggle. He kept an arm around her, hand resting on her hip, as he looked to his team.

"Right then boys, meself n' D.I Drake 'ere 'ave got a very important job t' be seeing t'"

Gene dropped his hand to goose Alex, making her giggle and slap his chest before walking to the foot of the stairs, earning another round of cheers from the team.

"Poor tart, she's been waitin' long enough. Now then, if anyone even think's of interrupting-"

"Gene."

Gene turned his eyes on Alex, her pose as sultry as her speech, it looked as though she wasn't letting him have all the fun. Ah well, it was always more fun with two.

"Yes luv?"

"About this important job…"

The boys cat-called, Shaz giggled and Gene had the good grace to smile.

"What about it?"

"…You're evidence is showing."

Gene picked up his coat from the stool and held it conspicuously, much to the team's amusement.

"Right, I've just about 'ad enough of yer! Yer need reprimanding. Luigi? This is an emergency, I'll 'ave t' use yer flat as a temporary office."

Gene marched across the bar, ignoring the shouts and grabbed Alex by the elbow, man-handling her until they were out of sight. Alex giggled and scooted up the stairs ahead of him, away from his wandering hands.

He caught her at the door, his arms coming around her waist and pulling her closer so he could kiss her neck. Alex struggled with the keys, her shaking hands were proving a little unhelpful.

Eventually inside Gene kicked the door shut and whipped her round to face him, moving her curls aside to kiss her neck. Alex sighed in contentment.

"You surprise me Mr Hunt."

He lifted his head fractionally.

"The best's yet to come."

Alex let out a low chuckle and started to move backwards in the direction of the bedroom.

"Mmm. You don't do things by halves do you?"

She paused to moan in satisfaction, her voice breathy as she continued.

"I might start thinking you're going soft."

He growled as he pushed her jacket from her shoulders, propelling her towards the bedroom a little faster.

"Soft eh?"

He took one of her hands and guided it across his erection, bringing a small gasp from Alex and a groan from Gene.

"I 'ad t' do it. Don't want any o' them bastards near yer."

He might not have said it, but Alex had got the message loud and clear. As far as Gene was concerned, she was his and that suited her just fine.

She pushed the bedroom door open with her back as Gene's lips came to hers, his hands making quick work of her blouse.

Alex started on the fiddly buttons of his shirt, but her shaking fingers still wouldn't cooperate. With a frustrated cry she pulled at the material, pinging buttons off and sending them bouncing of the floor.

"Christ almighty!"

She gave him a seductive smile before seeking his lips once more, shoving the ripped shirt off his shoulders and relishing the feel of his skin.

They broke apart momentarily, hopping from one foot to the other to remove their boots before crashing together again. Gene tugged at her jeans and pulled her back onto the bed, leaving her to peel her jeans from her shins while Gene whipped his own trousers to his ankles.

When Alex reached for him, he held her off making her lie back so he could look at her. She was the picture of beauty, her flawless flesh now rosy with desire. There was something very modest about her.

That was until his eyes met hers once more, her usually hazel eyes now almost black for him. He felt his length twitch at the very thought.

Alex smiled, her hooded eyes almost mocking him.

"What are you waiting for Hunt? Another interruption?"

Gene leant across her and took the phone from its cradle, kissing her neck as he did so. Alex moved beneath him, dragging one hand down his body to take his length in her hand.

He groaned as Alex performed that age old technique. She pushed him onto his back and knelt between his legs, bending her head to take his tip in her mouth while her hand continued to work him.

Gene tried to control his breathing as he watched her. It excited him more to see her moving her mouth over him, all vanity gone as she let her curls tumble every which way around her head. Gene thought she had never looked sexier.

Alex moved faster, listening to his breathing until it turned into grunts and groans of approval. She licked slowly up his length, raising her eyes to find him looking right at her.

"Enjoying yourself Mr. Hunt?"

She grazed her nails gently over him causing him to breath in sharply. She smiled as he let out a long breath of relief.

"Bolls…please Alex, don't stop, please."

Gene Hunt, begging? Wonders would never cease. She bent to work, moving to a faster rhythm. He started to buck beneath her, bringing his hips up to meet her. Alex smiled and ceased, raising one eyebrow.

"It's my turn Gene."

"Wha-? Yer 'aven't finished yet!"

Alex smiled and sat back, her knees bent beneath her.

"Well if you won't do it…"

Gene watched as Alex's hand moved across her hardened nipple, tweaking and pulling it before stroking down her body. His eyes widened when her hand went between her legs.

"Bloody 'ell!"

He watched with fascination as her hands went to work, stimulating the most sensitive part of her with practised ease. Her watched her mouth as she moaned in appreciation. Listened to her breathing quicken and come short between moans. He couldn't take it.

Gene pushed her back on to the bed, spreading her legs to place his head between them. His tongue found the sensitive flesh Alex had been manipulating and moved over it. Alex bucked beneath him.

She'd done half of the work for him. He brought his hand between her legs and pushed two fingers inside her while his tongue continued its assault.

He pushed into her as she shook and moaned, not stopping until she called his name and spilled into his hand and onto his tongue. He lapped at her with satisfaction for a moment before raising his head.

"I've got a bit of a problem Bolls."

"Hmmm?" she said almost lazily.

Gene lifted himself so he was hovering above her, one knee resting between her legs while he kissed and nibbled the soft skin at her neck.

"Mmm. Think I'm gonna need more than a 'and this time."

Alex smiled and locked her ankles around his bum.

"I think I know just the thing."

"Really?"

"Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Gene smiled before he pushed himself inside her. Alex rocked her hips in time with his, taking him deeper and deeper, ever closer to her core. Gene didn't think he would last long, his Mr Woodcock had been through quite a night, but Alex still insisted on upping the pace.

He closed his mind, determined to please Alex before himself but the more he tried not to think about it, the more Alex moaned. The faster she pushed against him, the harder he thrust into her.

When he feared he would go any moment, he felt Alex shaking beneath him, moaning out as her walls moved around him, encouraging him.

"Jesus! I'm gonna-"

"Gene!"

As her walls clamped down around him he could hold on no more, and with one final thrust he spilled himself inside her, collapsing his clammy body onto hers.

The only sound in the room for a few moments was that of heavy breathing, but as they gained control another noise captured their attention.

"What is that?"

Gene shrugged, and pointed an ear as if to better hear. His eyes searched the room but he could think of nothing. Alex giggled.

"What?"

Alex leaned across to pick up the phone receiver. A ringing noise came floating out at them. Gene rolled his eyes and flopped back on the pillows while Alex put the phone back in its cradle.

Gene smiled as she snuggled into his arms.

"Doctor Alex?"

"Yes?"

"I do hope I can get a repeat prescription."

Alex giggled into his chest and Gene knew right there and then, he wouldn't be letting anyone get near Alex's medicine without a fight.

* * *

**_Done! I hope you liked it, i'm a little worried about the dancing in Luigi's bit being ever so slightly out of character for Gene, which i hate, but i leave it to you guys to judge. Thanks for reading! LQx_**


End file.
